


Deadly Twister 2 BTS

by IanTheAlien



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Filthy, Gay, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, awful, don'treadthis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanTheAlien/pseuds/IanTheAlien
Summary: The volume of alcohol in Deadly Twister 2 takes its toll on the unholy trinity. Here's the real bts.  This is an abomination.





	

"I didn't plan on having to go to a hospital tonight," Ian muttered angrily, slumping into the seat of the Uber.

"You're not the one with a fucking head injury, cunt," retorted Chad.

"Quiet down ladies," Max interveneed, creating an uneasy silence that lasted the rest of the ride to the hospital.

After what felt like an eternity to Max they were finally checking in at the reception desk. Luckily, the blow to Chad's head had sobered him up considerably so there was unlikely to be a scene caused. It wasn't ideal for Max but after How To Basic had thrown a fit of egg-filled rage and recreated WW2 in his livingroom, it was a necessity to get Chad's head checked out and get Ian as faraway from the maniac as possible. George had volunteered to stay at Max's house and clean up with How To Basic, making sure they did it quickly and got the deranged guy out of the place before Ian would get back and assalt him.

Chad was soon led away by a nurse to get examined, leaving Max and Ian alone in the empty waiting room, save for an old guy coughing his lungs up and a homeless guy eyeing the soap dispenser. Max glanced over at his friend who seemed slightly calmer now.

"We could always hire Leafy as our new cameraman, " Max offered, breaking the silence.

"A good cameraman requires all body parts, chin included," Ian smiled. "I was faking the anger at first, for the vid, but then it just got to me and I wanted to kill the guy."

"When we're all sober and have slept I'm sure the resentment will pass."

"Yeah. I hope the fat cunt only needs a few stitches. I just wanna get back."

"Same but I don't really want to see the state of my apartment. Or the possible eviction notice this month," he laughed.

"Fuck it, you've got all that revenue."

"Alright cunts? I'm gonna live."

The two looked up to see Chad grinning, a bandage taped over his cut. Ian immediatley ordered an Uber and soon they were making their way back to Max's. Chad was dropped off at his place, assuring Max he didn't need any help and that some sleep and beer would fix it. Soon enough they were at Max's door, bracing themselves for the worst inside. 

They opened it and made a b-line for the livingroom. Much to their relief it looked pretty clean and their was no sign of HTB. Ian and Max shared and smile then clocked the 12 pack on the table. 

"It'll numb the pain of tonight, right?" Max proposed, popping open a can and sprawling out on the sofa. 

"Hell yeah it will," Ian replied enthusiasticly, sitting on the other sofa. 

Two beers each later, George finally emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"That was the best shower I've ever had. I felt so dirty," he said, making his way over to the two and leaning over the couch Max was situated on. "I threw all the ruined shit the trash. The costumes are in the washing machine but I don't have much hope for them. Ian, your drone is fine and cactus free."

"George you're a fucking saint," Max said, slurring slightly.

He craned his neck upwards and place a sloppy kiss on George's cheek. 

"Well that was fucking gay." 

-

A few hours passed by, with George having returned in just his Adidas sweatpants and the entire pack finished. It had reached around 4am and they were now lazily watching re-runs of Pawn Stars. Ian was sprawled out on his couch, George was lying on the other sofa, his legs propped up on Max's knees who was nursing a bottle of Smirnoff.

"Change the fucking channel cunt, I can't watch anymore of this shit content," Ian demanded, ending the sentence with an unhealthy belch. 

"Okay, okay," Max sighed, grabbing the remote and flicking through the channels. His eyes seemed to light up as he chose a particular one. "How about some Babe Station boys?"

It soon reached the same level of dullness as Rick Harrison, the young men knowing they could get more out of porn than this teasing shit. 

"Fucking change it," Ian drawled.

Max complied, flicking through a few channels before landing on two guys grotesquely dry humping each other while dressed in leather. "This the kinda gay shit you like, Ian?"

"You know me too well," Ian said dryly, sighing and getting up. "I'm gonna have a shower then go to bed."

Once out of earshot Max proclaimed; "he's probably gonna sort out his boner he got to the boys in leather."

A few seconds passed without a reply and Max cast his eyes over to George and raised an eyebrow. The Asian was looking nervous and there was a noticeable red tint to his cheeks. Perplexed, Max glanced down at George's crotch and was met by a very prominent tent in his sweatpants. 

There was a short silence between the two, both staring at each other with the soft core gay porn playing in the background. George started to shift his legs off of Max's lap, feeling beyond embarrassed. However, before he could stand Max grabbed his thighs and pulled him back down.

"Christ George, it's okay. We're all a little gay sometimes, I'm not judging."

George's face relaxed slightly and he settled back down.

"Uh, what about..." he motioned to his crotch.

"That?" Max cast a glance over to the bathroom door. "I could take care of it...If you want..."

"Uh..."

"George, I'm drunk as hell and horny as hell. You popped a boner on me and we're alone. We might as well just fucking get it over with."

"Okay."

Max moved onto the floor and George shifted to the edge of the couch where his sweatpants were roughly pulled down, revealing his upright cock already leaking pre-cum. 

Max lowered his head over the tip of George's dick, his tongue gently swirling around the head. George let out a light moan, bucking his hips forward slightly. This wasn't the time to tease, Max noted. With that, he lowered his head all the way, allowing George's cock to brush the back of his throat, surprising himself with the lack of a gag reflex. He began to bob up and down, licking the shaft and swallowing around the head. George was in complete ecstasy, frantically thrusting into Max's mouth, the alcohol taking away his self control.

"M-more," George groaned, his hands tangled in Max's hair and forcing him to stop.

Max looked up and released George's dick from his mouth with a pop. "What?"

"I need the real thing," George said huskily, Max's willingness at blowing him reignitng his confidence. 

The Australian boy's eyes widened but a knowing smile soon crept onto his face. He stood up and extended his hand to George, pulling him up and towards his bedroom. The smaller man kicked off his sweatpants from his ankles, eagrly following Max.

Once in his room, without bothering to close the door, Max was pushed roughly face down onto the bed. George made short work of removing the younger mans clothes and moved behind him.

"Arch your back," George ordered breathily. Max did so immediately, begining to understand just how practiced George was at this. He felt George spread his ass cheeks apart and supressed a moan as something wet brushed against his entrance. "You've got a nice ass." 

Max was unable to reply as George began to rim him. The "I eat ass" proclamations were clearly true and Max soon found himself biting down on his pillow and shaking with pleasure. 

George's tounge was so warm and experienced Max could feel his need to release. 

"George..." he gasped. "Please, I need it."

George pulled away from Max and grinned. "Tell me what you need."

"I..."

The Jap grabbed Max's hair and forced his head around to face him. "Tell me you want my cock in your ass."

"I want your cock in my ass," Max repeated breathlessly.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you into the mattress. Tell me you need my cock."

"I want you to fuck me into the matress... I need your cock in me."

"Good boy," George said huskily, lining his dick up with Max's entrance and slowly pushing in. 

Max was an anal virign and the rim job didn't do much to loosen him. He was tight, painfully tight and as much as George wanted to ram into him, he also didn't want to break the guy. Max had begun to wimper slightly and George placed a comforting hand on his hip, squeezing it for reassurance. 

He kept at a slow pace, sliding his cock all the way in until it was buried to the hilt. He let Max grow accustomed to the size. Maybe lube would have been a good idea but he was too drunk to go and find some. Plus, he'd started now anyway. He had started to to slide out when he felt the bed dip behind him.

"What the-" he began. 

"Fucking queers."

George turned his head to look at lan, who was naked too, his towel discarded in the doorway.

"How long have you been watching you fucking cuck?" George asked.

"Long enough to realize you need some help. I'll keep Max busy so you can actually get going." 

George watched in drunken disbelief as Ian shifted over to Max's head and held his rock solid cock to the Australian's mouth.

"This is so fucked," Max said, opening his mouth wide for Ian. 

The taller man proceeded to skull fuck him, grasping either side of his submitting head. With the distraction, George was able to pick up the pace and before long Max had become a writhing mess. George hammered his prostate, adding occasional forceful slaps to Max's abused ass, leaving bright red hand prints. He made eye contact with Ian and they simultaneously leaned over Max's body and shared a sloppy, drunken kiss. It was only broken when Ian felt Max try to dislodge himself from his cock that he looked down and saw the Australian nearly choking. 

This seemed to turn on Ian even more and he pulled out of Max's mouth. 

"Do you want to come?" he asked authoritively. 

"Yes," Max panted. 

"Okay, I'll help you then."

With that, Ian moved back behind George and angled his cock through the Japs legs until it was poking against Max's hole. 

"Dude, are you sure?" George asked, pausing for a minute, still firmly inside Max. 

"Yeah, trust me."

Ian slowly pushed his cock in under George's. The feeling was immense, the tightness alone nearly driving Ian over the edge. Remarkably, he managed to fit his whole length on. 

"Ah, fuck FUCK," Max moaned, lust and pleasure lacing his words.

George started thrusting again, and each time he would ease out Ian would push in, creating a loose rythm. Max was moaning like a slut, the pleasure pushing him overboard and making him grind back onto the double penetration. 

George could feel himself getting close, the friction from Ian's dick speeding up his orgasm. He started pumping faster, digging his nails into Max's hips. Ian bit his shoulder, trying hard not to cum first.

He reached his arm around George and started pumping Max's neglected cock. A few strokes later and Max was spurting his release over the bed sheets. Ian and George continued to mercilessly pound his asshole as he rode out his orgasm. Ian was second to cum and George followed quickly after, biting his lip hard. 

They stayed put as they calmed down then Ian slowly pulled out, followed by George. They sat back and looked at Max's demolished ass. It was bright red and gaping, cum seeping out of it and streched like hell. The skin was dotted with George's hand prints that would definitely stay there for a while. 

Max's knees gave out and he lay facedown, basking in the afterglow of amazing sex. 

"I knew that today there was gonna be a lot of mess, but this isn't the type I was anticiating cleaning up," George said, looking at the cream pie.


End file.
